


The Mod Series- The Fawn Mod

by Transformationguy365



Series: The Mod Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fawn - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformationguy365/pseuds/Transformationguy365
Summary: The beginning of The Mod Series. In the future, you can buy nanobots and store transformations on them. We follow Rei as she uses her first mod, The Fawn Mod.





	The Mod Series- The Fawn Mod

**Author's Note:**

> Tf  
> (Woman into Fawn)
> 
> Contains, animal transformation/ anthro.

For those who love a certain transformation but don’t want to keep shelling out money to use it, Trandstand invented mods. Nanobots would be inserted into a person that a tablet they would give you could change what transformation was stored on them. They were fairly pricey but that wasn’t a problem for Rei. Her family was fairly rich and was very encouraging about transformation. So when she asked for the money for the product and a mod, the money was handed over easily.

After an appointment at the nearest Trandstand branch, Rei returned with a tablet and knowledge of how to use it.

She went into the forms app and selected her recent purchase, a fawn form. Not one of an actual dear but the mythical creature. She opened the individual settings of the form. These were characteristics specific to that form. Antlers, animal communication, nature magic, and other stuff like that. 

She set all of them to what she wanted and press set on the pad. She placed it on her arm and it began to vibrate. The pad would vibrate at different frequencies for different forms. Each one was like a code that would tell the nanobots which transformation to have ready to activate on vocal, sound, or thought command. After a warm feeling passed through Rei, she knew her bots were ready to change her.

Rei stood up and took of her clothes as they would get pretty uncomfortable in a minute. She cleared her throat and said, “Spirts of the Forest, Change me into the Forest Maiden!”

The nanobots began coursing through Rei, her body starting to change. She felt something trying to poke out of her head and through her blonde hair, which had now changed to a chestnut brown. Her ears elongated and she could hear a lot more things. Long brown antlers poked their way through her hair line, they were decently thick and when Rei reached up and pulled on them, they didn’t budge. Her blue eyes turned green as they improved, things that were even just a little hazy improved as her nose shrank into a small black deer nose. Her teeth lost strength which meant she couldn’t eat tough stuff such as meat, which she didn’t mind since this form made her more of a vegetarian. Fur crept out of her skin and down her body. Her flat chest flared out into solid C cups as another set below them grew in. Leaves appeared out of nowhere to cover Rei’s body as her hips and thighs got a little thicker, a small deer tail grew out as well. A warm feeling coursed through her as her woman hood changed to that of a deer as the final change began. Her toes curled up and turned black as they hardened into hooves. 

Rei stumbled around for a little bit as she got used to her new feet. Rei admired her new form when she heard her door open. She turned around to see her dog, Romeo, enter her room. He started barking at her but she could understand what he was saying.

“Stranger! Stranger!” He kept barking.

“Romeo, it’s me Rei.” She said to him. Romeo stopped barking and slowly approached her.

“You do smell like Rei. So you must be Rei” Romeo said before leaving the room.

Rei walked over to one of her plants and started to use her nature magic to bring it back to life. The once yellow plant was now green and flourishing. Rei danced around, happy with how her form turned out. She picked up her phone and sent a quick text to her boyfriend telling him to come over.

——————————————————————————

Jake had arrived at his girlfriend’s house and was taken up to her room by her. “So what did you want to show me?” He asked.

Rei giggled and changed into her new form. “I remember that one fantasy you told me about when you were drunk. I wanna give you the chance to act on it.” She said, wiggling her tail for him.

He snapped back to reality and asked, “You didn’t spend all that money just for me did you?”

“No, I’ve been wanting to get mods for a while and this one peeked my interest. But that’s not important, don’t you want to get it on with a forest maiden?”

Jake smiled and started sliding down his pants, revealing a decent tent in his boxers already. Rei got down on her furry knees and pulled down the boxers, letting Jake’s half chub free. She put her hand around his dick and started stroking it, making it harder and harder. She stuck out her tongue and dragged it up the erect shaft. Jake shuddered as it was an unusual but not unpleasant feeling. Rei kept licking the shaft and fondling his testicles eventually give him a blow job. Her head bobbed up and down as Jake reached for her antlers.

Rei increased her speed as Jake held her there with her antlers. She went down as far as she could, her incredible hearing allowing her to pick up her boyfriend huff and puff as his testicles clenched up. Soon after, he moaned and released into her mouth, which she swallowed all of.

Rei then slid down her leafy dress to reveal the rest of her body, and Jake settles in for a long night.


End file.
